


The Paintings and the Ceilings

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU: No Curse, AU: Princess Emma, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the curse had never been cast and Emma grew up as a princess in the Enchanted Forest? Not long after her eighteenth birthday, a mysterious stranger arrived - bearing information that would change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paintings and the Ceilings

Emma stared out over the ocean, taking in the sea breeze that blew over the balcony. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned forward, resting her chin on her folded arms. She longed to see more of _her_ kingdom, to have adventures like the ones that her father had had before he’d met her mother. Dragons and ogres, maybe even a giant or two. Her head was full of _fairytales_ , legends and myths of all sorts of creatures that others had met, but never her.

“One day, I’ll climb a beanstalk and meet a giant.” She muttered to herself, letting her eyes drift closed, thinking of the beanstalk emblem that was painted on the ceiling of her bedroom, the diamonds with the beanstalk that were on her walls. She used to make her father tell the story of Jack the Giant Slayer, who had apparently known her long forgotten Uncle.

One day. It would take a lot of work and a lot of wishing to find the adventure she wanted. They’d avoided the curse and attack on the night of her birth, but it still loomed in the air and the _Savior_ had to be protected at all costs. Even if it meant keeping their daughter at the top of a tower, walled away from the world, and bored out of her mind.

The princess opened her eyes, watching the way the gulls flew through the air, circling around one another. She tilted her head, her eyes narrowing as she spotted something that seemed out of place. The water, near the middle of the bay, parted as if by some unseen force.

A ship.

Emma bolted upright, her heart hammering in her chest, excitement – for some reason – rushing through her veins. And her life so rarely had excitement in it. She watched with baited breath as the parted waves grew closer, coming near to the craggy rock face along the side of the castle.  She leaned over the balcony, looking down at the empty waters below.

There was nothing there.

Her brows furrowed together, but she didn’t look away – absolutely certain that something was going to happen. Something good. Something that would make amends to the past eighteen years of boredom.

Without warning a hook ended rope wound its way around the banister of the balcony, pulled taught from below.

“Hello?” Emma called, not loud enough to call alarm to the guards in the corridor outside of her chamber, but loud enough for whomever was below to hear her.

“Ahoy, lass!” Came the accented voice of the man that now appeared, climbing up the side of the rock face, holding fast to the rope as he clambered up.

“Who are you?” The princess questioned, her hands going to her hips as the vagabond threw himself over the ledge, landing flat on his back on the stone beside her.

The pirate laughed, his eyes closed, amused by the fact that he had finally made it to the castle. “You know, I’ve always wanted a castle.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Well, it’s not yours. I apologize, but I needed to burst that bubble for you.” His eyes flickered open and she took a step back, her breath catching as she met eyes that were the purest blue. “What are you here for?”

“Well,” He started as he slowly sat upright, dusting off his thigh – with the one hand that he had. “Once upon a time, _many_ years ago, _long_ before you were even conceived there were things set in motion,” The stranger gestured towards her with his hook, “Things that involve myself and a certain _princess_.”

She tried to conceal her gasp, her lashes fluttering as the pirate rose to his full height, his eyes never straying from her face. “Me?”

“Correct.” He retorted with a smirk, “I’ve forgotten my manners, the name’s Killian Jones.”

Her lips parted as her eyes flickered to his hook hand, “No! You’re _Captain Hook_.” A grin spread across her lips and without thinking she grabbed his hand, guiding him into her bed chamber. “Here.” She twirled around, walking backwards as the approached the statue opposite from the knight. “A pirate, with a hook for a hand. The fearsome Captain Hook.”

Killian chuckled, a grin on his lips, “Aye, I’m rather pleased to find that you’ve heard of me.” He released his hand from her hold, eyes flickering around her room. “You’ve got Neverland stars all over this place.”

“I _know_.” Emma said breathlessly, stepping close to him, starry eyed as she looked up at the pirate. “You’re the dream that I’ve had throughout my entire life.”

“And named Emma, correct?”

“Wha-.. Yes, I’m Emma…” She opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of more to say to him, more questions and worries. But nothing intelligible was coming.

“Shouldn’t a princess like you be doing matters of important business? War Councils and peace offers?” He questioned with a tilt of his head, “Adventures into your kingdom?”

Emma frowned, “None of that. I live my life in this room.” Her shoulders shrugged and she gestured around the room, “I read, paint, read some more, and daydream of pirates and knights.” Excitement bubbled in her voice, “Have you ever climbed a beanstalk?”

“Is that a proposition?” Emma smirked, cocking brow. “Because if it was and if you’re the pirate I’ve been waiting for all my life – I’m ready to climb my first beanstalk.”

“You never forget your first, lass.”

“Oh, I know.” She whispered, her heart finally feeling free and accepted all at once.

Emma wasted no time following Killian Jones down the rope, landing feet first on the deck of his ship. The _Jolly Roger_ was an incredible And she was on it.

Her fantasies had become a reality and for _once_ in her life, she didn’t have to put on the airs of grace and meekness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely certain whether more of this will be written or not.


End file.
